Ich liebe dich, du siehst mich nicht
by honighummel
Summary: Paige liebt Phoebe. Phoebe weiss das jedoch nicht, bis Barbas auftaucht. Dann fängt der ganze Schlamassel erst an. Es ist meine erste fic, also Gnade.
1. Chapter 1

Ich liebe dich, du siehst mich nicht

/…/ Paiges Gedanken /…/ Phoebes Gedanken (…) Anmerkungen des Autors

„Hey Phoebe, hast dich ja richtig schick gemacht." Piper stand vor dem Wickeltisch und entledigte Chris seiner Windel. „Oh, findest du? Ist es zu übertrieben?" „Was.. nein. Ich seh dich nur nicht so oft bevor du zu deinen Dates abrauschst." „Ach so." „Hey Paige, kannst du die hier mal in den Mülleimer werfen?" „Der Mülleimer ist doch bei dir." „Ja, aber schon voll." „Kann Phoebe das nicht machen? Sie steht doch direkt…" Paige kam gerade aus dem Badezimmer und bemerkte erst jetzt das Phoebe sich schick gemacht hatte."…neben dir." Sie sah Phoebe von oben bis unten an und konnte ihre Augen gar nicht mehr abwenden. „Ist irgendwas?" „Öh, ähm, nein. Gehst du heute noch aus?" „Ja, wieso?" „Ich wusste bloß nicht dass du heute weggehst." Da schaltete Piper sich ein. „Doch, das hat sie letzte Woche noch erzählt. Du hast auch ein Gedächtnis wie ein Sieb, oder?" „Echt? Letzte Woche? Mhm…" Sie kratzte sich am Kopf. „Nee, weis ich nicht mehr." /Natürlich weis ich das noch, oder denkst du ich würde etwas vergessen was Phoebe sagt/ „Und mit wem gehst du da hin?" „Leslie." „Der Ghostwriter?" „Ja, oder kennst du sonst noch einen Leslie?" „Aber…Das ist doch der den du geküsst hast!" „Ja, na und?" „Na und? Was ist wenn der Typ jetzt denkt das du in ihn verknallt bist oder noch schlimmer, er dich ins Bett kriegen will oder…" „Jetzt mach aber mal nen Punkt, Paige. Es ist nur ein Date und außerdem, warum regst du dich so auf? Bist du etwa eifersüchtig weil du so lange keines mehr hattest?" „Was? Nein." „Was ist es denn dann?" „Ich…" Sie stoppte, ihr Blick ging dabei zu Boden, dann zur Seite. „Was denn?" „Es ist nur…" Sie stoppte wieder. „Hör mal Paige, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit spucks schon aus." Doch sie konnte nicht. Es war als wären ihre Lippen versiegelt. „Vergiss es einfach!" Paige drehte sich um und stampfte in ihr Zimmer, dann knallte sie die Tür zu. „Was war das denn jetzt?" „Sie mich nicht an, ich habe keine Ahnung." Plötzlich läutete es an der Tür. „Ich glaube es ist für dich." Phoebe hastete die Treppe hinunter und öffnete die Tür um Leslie zu begrüßen. Dann rief sie noch ein letztes „Tschau." Bevor sie auch schon mit Leslie verschwunden war.

Paige saß an ihre Tür gelehnt und die Beine zu sich gezogen da und dachte nach. Über so vieles und doch so wenig. Ja eigentlich nur über eine Sache: Phoebe. /Oh man, das hast du ja wieder super hinbekommen. Jetzt denkt sie bestimmt wirklich dass ich verrückt wäre. Am besten ich laufe ihr jetzt noch hinterher und beame sie hier zu mir nur um dann wieder zu verschwinden. Was sie jetzt wohl grade denkt?"

Genau dieselbe frage stellte Phoebe sich auch, nur das sie dabei an Leslie dachte. /Er ist wirklich nett./ Phoebe und Leslie saßen an einem Tisch in einem romantischen Lokal und aßen bei Kerzenschein. Sie hatten sich die ganze Zeit unterhalten und auf Anhieb gut verstanden. Als Phoebe auf die Uhr sah bemerkte sie dass es inzwischen schon nach Mitternacht war und sie so langsam mal wirklich aufbrechen sollte. „Wissen sie, es ist wirklich schön und ich habe das ganze Date auch sehr genossen doch so langsam müsste ich nach Hause. Meine Schwestern warten bestimmt schon auf mich. Verstehen sie das?" „Ja, natürlich, ich kenne das noch von meinen Schwestern, da war das immer genauso. Ich bestelle nur schnell die Rechnung und dann können wir gehen." „Gut."

Als sie vor dem Halliwell Manor parkten und ausstiegen wollte Phoebe schon reingehen als Leslie sie noch mal kurz umdrehte und ihr einen Wangenkuss aufdrückte. „Meine Revanche für neulich." Dann stieg er grinsend in sein Auto und fuhr davon, während Phoebe sich über ihre Wange streichelte. Dann ging sie rein und hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer.

Paige, die das ganze Spiel von ihrem Fenster aus beobachtet hatte, loderte vor Eifersucht. Er hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt sie anzurühren und Phoebe schien es sogar gefallen zu haben. / Aber warum interessiert es mich überhaupt? Es kann mir doch scheißegal sein was Phoebe mit ihm anstellt. Scheißegal./ Doch das war es nicht.

Zur gleichen Zeit an einem anderen Ort weit unter den Halliwells

Eine vermummte Gestalt stand vor einer Kristallkugel und hatte die Hände um sie gelegt. Neben ihr stand eine weitere Person. „Hast du das auch gesehen?" „Ja, doch wie soll uns das helfen die Hexen zu vernichten?" „Nicht so ungeduldig junger Freund. WIR werden sie nicht vernichten, das werden sie noch selber tun. Aber dazu müssen wir uns erst einmal etwas Hilfe beschaffen." „An wenn denkt ihr Meister?" „Du kennst den Dämon der Angst, richtig?" „Ja, natürlich er war es der es schaffte sie beinahe zu besiegen. Warum? Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa…" „Doch genau das will ich. Ich benötige nur noch ein paar Zutaten für meinen Zauber und dann können wir mit Barbas Wiederkehr beginnen." Nach diesen Worten begann die Gestalt zu lachen.

Am nächsten Morgen im Halliwell Manor

„Guten morgen Piper." „Morgen Phoebe. Wie lief dein Date gestern denn?" „Oh, ganz gut." Sie musste unverzüglich grinsen als sie daran dachte. „Ist das alles? Ich will ein paar Details wissen." „Also gut. Zuerst hat er mich in ein total romantisches Lokal gebracht wo wir uns die ganze Zeit unterhalten haben. Über Hobbys, Arbeit und solche Sachen eben. Dann so um 12 Uhr hat er mich nach Hause gebracht und das war's." „Das war's? Sonst nichts?" „Nichts mehr wirklich wichtiges." „Na wenn du meinst." Piper konnte sich schon denken was noch passiert war, sprach aber nicht mehr darüber. „Sag mal, kannst du Wyatt nachher noch in die Zauberschule bringen? Ich muss nämlich noch mal… Oh guten morgen Paige." „Mhm." Sie war noch total verschlafen und hatte Phoebe auch noch nicht wirklich registriert. „Du siehst ja aus. Was hast du nachts gemacht? Die Bibel durchgelesen?" „Mhm." „Oh man, du bist echt ein Morgenmuffel." „Mhm." Phoebe schaute den beiden bei ihren Sticheleien bloß zu, und trank still ihren Kaffee, während Paige versuchte sich eben diesen zu machen. Phoebe merkte das Paige wirklich verschlafen war da sie sich das Pulver über die Hand kippte. „Du weist schon das neben dir noch eine Kanne steht, oder?" Paige lauschte auf, hatte sie da nicht gerade eine ganz bestimmte Stimme gehört? Sie drehte sich um und sah Phoebe direkt in die Augen. Sie hatte sie erst jetzt gesehen. „D…ähm…du bist ja schon wach." „Ja, du aber anscheinend noch nicht." Sie grinste Paige an und ging dann in den Flur. „Ich muss jetzt los und zu nem Termin. Bin wahrscheinlich so um drei Uhr wieder da. Macht's gut." Dann ging sie zur Tür raus. „Machs…gut." Paige stand etwas verdattert da. /Sie war ja ganz normal. Hat sie schon vergessen was gestern war? Naja, umso besser für mich./ „Hey Paige." Piper wedelte ihr vor dem Gesicht rum. „Hm, ja? Was ist denn?" „Kannst du nachher auf Chris aufpassen? Ich muss noch mal kurz in den Club." „Das kann doch Leo machen." „Nein, der ist schon wieder auf Dämonenjagd. Ihm ist das anscheinend wichtiger als sich um seine Söhne zu kümmern." „Na gut, aber es muss schnell gehen. Ich muss nachher auch noch weg." „Danke Paige. Ich beeile mich auch. Tschau!" „Tschau." Paige winkte Piper noch mal zum Abschied, dann drehte sie sich dem kleinen Chris zu. „Und, was machen wir zwei hübschen jetzt?" Chris gluckste sie nur an. „Na dann muss ich mir wohl selbst was überlegen."

„Hast du alle Sachen die wir für den Zauber brauchen bekommen?" „Ja, auch wenn ich mir immer noch nicht wirklich sicher bin ob es auch funktioniert." „Zweifelst du etwa an meinen Kräften?" „Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich weis wie groß eure Macht ist." „Das will ich auch hoffen." „Ich bin mir einfach nur nicht sicher ob es klappen wird." „Ich kenne mich mit solchen Dingen aus, schließlich habe ich schon einige Jahrhunderte mehr Erfahrung." „Verzeiht mir." „Du kennst dich wohl einfach noch nicht gut genug aus. Nun denn, lass uns beginnen." „Wie ihr wünscht." Der jüngere der beiden begann einige Kerzen zu einem Kreis aufzustellen. Nachdem er dies erledigt hatte zündete er jede an und begann leise eine Melodie zu summen. Die vermummte Gestalt konzentrierte sich und sprach mit geschlossenen Augen einen Zauber.

„Mächte der Welt, ich bete euch an

das mir mit eurer Hilfe der Zauber gelingen kann.

Allein besitze ich nicht über genügend Macht

Drum will ich schließen diesen Pakt.

Als Opfer bereit steht mein Knecht

Tauschen will ich ihn gegen mein Recht.

So knie ich nieder und bete euch an

Das mir mein Zauber gelingen kann."

Nachdem er die Worte gesprochen hatte erschienen um ihn herum viele weiße Lichter die sich langsam zu einer Kugel zusammenzufinden begannen. Aus ihr formte sich etwas in Form eines Gesichts das plötzlich sein Maul aufriss und den Knecht der vermummten Gestalt verschlang. „Unser Pakt sei dir gewährt, doch hält die Macht die ich dir gebe nur für heute an. Sobald du den Zauber gesprochen hast werden meine und auch deine neuen Kräfte wieder erloschen sein." Dann löste sich das Gesicht in lauter kleine Lichter auf die darauf verschwanden.

Halliwell Manor

Die Tür ging auf und eine sehr saure Piper kam hinein. „Hi Piper, bin froh dass du jetzt da bist, da kannst du Chris jetzt ja wieder übernehmen" „Ich glaub es nicht! Dieser Typ wagt es doch tatsächlich putzmunter im Club aufzutauchen." Paige verstand nichts. „Wen meinst du?" „Na wen wohl? Leo natürlich." „Was hat er denn gemacht?" „Erst sagt er mir dass er nicht auf seinen Sohn aufpassen kann weil er Dämonen jagen muss und dann steht er vor mir und redet als wenn nichts wäre!" „Und was hast du gemacht als er so geredet hat?" „Hä?" „Na, du musst doch irgendwas gemacht haben. Hast du ihm irgendwas gesagt oder bist du etwa einfach…" „…gegangen?" Warf ein ziemlich verdatterter Leo ein, der sich gerade zu den beiden hinzugebeamt hatte. „Warum bist du einfach abgehauen?" „Das weißt du doch genau!" „Nein, sonst würde ich ja wohl kaum fragen." „Geh doch deine Dämonen jagen und lass mich und unsere Söhne wie immer alleine!" „Ich werde jetzt nicht von hier verschwinden bis wir das geklärt haben." „Ich habe alles geklärt was es von meiner Seite zu klären gäbe. Also, Unterhaltung beendet! AUFWIEDERSEHEN!" Mit diesen Worten nahm sie Chris aus Paiges Armen und verschwand nach oben. „Ich gehe ihr lieber gleich hinterher." Die Tür knallte mit voller Wucht zu. „Lass das mal lieber. Du solltest dir eher eine gute Entschuldigung überlegen." Sie klopfte Leo auf die Schulter, bevor sie sich den Wagenschlüssel nahm und zur Tür hinaus ging.

„Frauen." Leo seufzte und beamte sich weg.

Später in einem kleinen gemütlichen Cafe, es ist inzwischen schon 17 Uhr durch

„Das stimmt nicht." „Oh doch, ich bin mir ganz sicher, ich weis schon was ich gesehen habe." Phoebe lachte und Leslie grinste sie charmant an. Als er auf die Uhr sah bemerkte er wie spät es schon war. „Phoebe, es tut mir wirklich Leid aber ich muss jetzt gehen, ich habe noch nicht mal die Hälfte der Arbeit die ich erledigen müsste gemacht." „Oh, das ist aber Schade." „Ich weis, ich würde ja eigentlich auch noch lieber hier mit ihnen sitzen aber sie wissen doch wie Elise ist wenn es nicht so läuft wie sie will." „Davon kann ich ein Liedchen singen." Sie grinsten wieder. „Gut dann gehe ich jetzt mal." „Ich kann sie mitnehemen, wenn sie wollen. Ihr zuhasue liegt eh auf meinem Weg." „Na, da sag ich doch nicht nein, das ist nämlich allemal besser als mit dem Taxi zu fahren und günstiger dazu." „Gut, dann bezahl ich noch schnell und wir können los." „Gut."

10 Minuten später im Halliwell Manor

/Wo bleibt sie bloß solange/ Paige stand oben an ihrem Fenster und beobachtete dort die Straße vor dem Eingang des Halliwell Hauses. /Ob ihr etwas passiert ist? Oh mein Gott, was wenn sie von Dämonen angegriffen wurde/ Plötzlich fuhr ein Auto heran und eine sehr glückliche Phoebe stieg aus. Der Wagen der von ihr noch zum Abschied bewunken wurde fuhr davon und ließ nur noch das quietschende Geräusch des plötzlichen Druckes auf das Gaspedal zurück. /Das war ja…das war das Ghostwriter Auto! Oh mein Gott, sie hat sich schon wieder mit dem Typen getroffen. Wieso hat sie sich schon wieder mit dem getroffen? Und warum grinst sie so? Mag sie den etwa? Den Typen? Ich muss sofort runter und fragen was sie gemacht hat/ Paige riss die Tür auf und stürmte die Treppe hinunter zur Haustür die gerade aufging. „Paige! Was soll das? Willst du das ich mich zu Tode erschrecke?" „Ich...ähm…Wo zur Hölle warst du solange? Du wolltest schon vor Stunde zurück sein! Ich…Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Warum hast du nicht angerufen?" „Hey jetzt reg dich erstmal ab. 1. Habe ich nicht gesagt das ich um Punkt was-weis-ich-was zurück bin. 2. Kann ich ja auch länger wegbleiben, schließlich bin ich erwachsen. Und 3.Wenn IHR euch Sorgen gemacht habt, warum nimmst du mich dann alleine ins Kreuzverhör? Sag mir das mal." „Das ist doch jetzt unwichtig." „Finde ich überhaupt nicht!" Paige begann langsam nervös zu werden denn das Gespräch lief gerade in eine ihr völlig unerwünschte Richtung. „Ähm…ich…also…" Sie wusste keine Antwort bis ihr plötzlich die rettende Idee kam. „Leo und Piper haben sich gestritten und ich bin jetzt so zu dir gekommen weil ich dachte das du vielleicht eine Idee hast wie wir ihnen helfen können." Sie atmete erleichtert aus. „Was ist denn passiert?" „Piper ist wütend nach Hause gekommen und dann hat sich Leo hergeorbt und die beiden haben sich angeschrieen und dann ist Piper mit Chris in ihr Zimmer abgezischt und hat die Tür zugeknallt. Leo ist weggegangen und ich musste auch noch kurz weg. Als ich wieder gekommen bin war Piper immer noch in ihrem Zimmer. Ich hab dann versucht mit ihr zu reden, aber sie hat einfach nicht aufgemacht. Und das war dann auch den ganzen restlichen Nachmittag so." „Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt? Du hättest mich doch auf dem Handy anrufen können." Paige schaute Phoebe kurz in die Augen und meinte dann bloß „Du warst doch beschäftigt." Dann fügte sie noch etwas bissig hinzu. „Und außerdem hast du dich mit deinem Leslie ja bestens amüsiert." Als Paige das gesagt hatte bereute sie ihren Kommentar auch schon, warum hatte sie sich das nicht verkneifen können? „Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?" „Nichts." „Das war nicht nichts. Weist du Paige, wenn du eifersüchtig bist das du nicht mehr aus der Bude rausskommst ist ja schön, aber lass das nicht an mir raus. Ich hab echt keinen Bock mir die Laune von dir verderben zu lassen und erst recht nicht mit solchen Sprüchen." „Das war nicht so gemeint." „Ich geh jetzt zu Piper und komm später noch mal wieder, wenn sich deine Laune gebessert hat." „Phoebe!" Paige griff nach Phoebes Arm, wurde aber sofort von ihr weggeschlagen. „Lass mich in Ruhe!" Mit diesen Worten ging Phoebe die Treppe hinauf und klopfte sachte an Pipers Tür. Die wartete einige Zeit bis sie dann doch den Schlüssel umdrehte und so das Schloss aufspringen lies. Phoebe machte schnell die Tür auf und war dann auch schon im Zimmer ihrer Schwester verschwunden. Zurück blieb eine traurige und zugleich auch wütende Paige zurück. /Das musste ja auch sein. Ich und meine große Klappe./

„…und deshalb sollst du die Hexen jetzt angreifen. Dies ist einfach die perfekte Gelegenheit. Wirst du es tun?" „Nun ja, bei solchen Argumenten kann ich ja nicht widersprechen, nicht wahr?" Er begann höhnisch zu lachen. „Gut, dann beginne jetzt Barbas." „Wie ihr wollt." Und dort wo Barbas eben noch gestanden hatte war nun nur noch Luft. „Es läuft alles nach Plan. Wenn er mir weiter so aus der Hand frisst habe ich bald die Hexen und das Baby. Perfekt."

Paige saß gedankenverloren vor ihrem Fenster und starrte auf die Straße. Sie mochte es zu beobachten was draußen geschah, es beruhigte sie auf gewisse Weise, es lenkte sie ab. Von den Sachen die um sie herum geschahen. Vom ganzen Stress, den Dämonen.

Von Phoebe.

Plötzlich knallte die Tür auf und eine völlig außer Atem scheinende Phoebe stürmte herein um Paige aus ihren Gedanken zu reißen. „Paige, komm schnell mit. Barbas ist hier." Ein dumpfer Schlag war zu hören. „Piper!", riefen die beiden im Chor und eilten sofort die Treppe hinunter. Die eben gerufene lag in den Trümmern eines völlig zerstörten Tisches. An ihrem Kopf befand sich eine Platzwunde die stark blutete. „Oh nein, Piper." Phoebe rannte auf Barbas zu, nur um sofort von ihm gegen eine Wand geschleudert zu werden, während Paige versuchte Piper aus den Trümmern zu befreien. „LEO!" Nichts geschah. Sie schrie noch einmal. „LEEOOO!" Wieder geschah nichts. „Wieso kommt er nicht?" Phoebe die sich gerade wieder aufgerappelt hatte fackelte nicht lange sondern stürmte wieder auf Barbas zu, der seine Aufmerksamkeit für einen kurzen Moment auf Paige gerichtet hatte. Als er bemerkte dass Phoebe auf ihn zustürmte war es auch schon zu spät und ein harter Schlag, der ihn wenige Sekunden später zu Boden warf, prallte auf sein Gesicht. Paige nutzte die Gelegenheit und beamte sich mit der bewusstlosen Piper nach oben auf den Dachboden. Phoebe eilte den beiden zu Fuß hinterher und verbarrikadierte die Tür, die gerade mit einem Energieball beschossen wurde. „Wie geht's ihr?" „Ich weis nicht, ihr Puls ist normal. Aber sie hört nicht auf zu bluten." „Versuch sie zu heilen." „Aber…" „Versuchs einfach." „Okay." Sie legte die Hände über die Wunde und begann sich zu konzentrieren. Nach kurzer Zeit begann die Wunde, zu Paiges Überraschung, zu verheilen. Sie nahm die Hände von der Wunde und sah das Piper langsam die Augen öffnete. „Was ist passiert?" „Barbas." „Aber wie?" „Frag nicht ich hab doch selbst keine Antwort." „Wo ist er?" Ein lauter Knall öffnete die Tür und schleuderte die davor stehende Phoebe weg. „Hier." Barbas schritt durch die Tür und begann zu grinsen. „Froh mich zu sehen?" „Was denkst du wohl?" Eine nun sehr erboste Piper hob die Hände und versuchte den Dämonen zu sprengen. Dieser lachte nur höhnisch. „Du solltest doch eigentlich wissen dass du mich nicht so leicht besiegen kannst." Phoebe nahm sich einen der Stühle und warf ihn auf Barbas, der sich schnell in Luft auflöste. „Wo ist er hin?" „Mach doch mal die Augen auf." Barbas stand hinter Piper und hielt sie fest und löste sich sofort wieder mit ihr auf. „Piper!" Phoebe ging schnell auf Paige zu. „Er versucht uns zu trennen damit er jede von uns mit ihrer eigenen Angst konfrontieren kann. Wir müssen jetzt zusammenbleiben, wenn er uns auch noch trennt haben wir verloren. Sag mir wovor du am meisten Angst hast, dann können wir uns darauf vorbereiten." „Ähm…" Sie überlegte einen Moment. /Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Etwa die Wahrheit sagen? Nein, das kann ich nicht, ich muss mir irgendwas überlegen, irgendwas./ „Platzangst." „Was? Ich hab dich nicht verstanden, du nuschelst so." „Ich habe gesagt Platzangst." Paige atmete erleichtert aus. /Gut gemacht, das glaubt sie mir auf jeden Fall. Es stimmt ja auch/ „Hm, also ich glaube hier auf dem Dachboden dürfte es damit dann nicht so ein großes Problem geben. Das ist gut." „Und vor was hast du Angst?" „Davor das eine von euch beiden stirbt." „Was?" Paige konnte es nicht glauben. „Das ist deine größte Angst?" „Ja, warum wundert dich das so?" „Ich…aber…du…" Plötzlich wurde Phoebe mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand geschleudert. Paige drehte sich um und erkannte wer es getan hatte. Wenige Meter vor ihr stand Barbas und grinste sie böse an. „Na, wollen wir auch spielen?" Er wartete erst gar nicht auf ihre Antwort sondern schleuderte einen Energieball auf sie, der sie am Kopf traf. Sie fiel zu Boden. „Paige!" Gerade als Phoebe aufstehen wollte wurde sie an die Wand gedrückt und Ketten die sie fesselten kamen aus der Wand heraus. Sie hielten Phoebe an den Handgelenken und Füßen fest. „Also, wollen wir die Show mal beginnen lassen?"

Paiges Sicht (unter Barbas Einfluss)

Paige machte langsam die Augen auf und rieb sich sachte den Kopf. Sie saß mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt. Vor ihr stand Phoebe. „Hey…Paige. Alles in Ordnung?" „Ähm…ja, denke schon. Was ist passiert?" „Weist du das echt nicht mehr? Man, du musst wirklich hart gelandet sein. Du bist gestolpert und hast dir den Kopf gestoßen." „Oh." War alles was Paige sagen konnte. Hatte sie das etwa alles nur geträumt? „Tut es noch weh?" „Nur ein bisschen." „Warte kurz, ich glaube ich weis was dir helfen könnte." Phoebe kam mit ihrem Gesicht auf Paige zu, so dass sie den Atem der anderen spüren konnte. „W…Was machst du da?" „Was denkst du denn?" Ihre Lippen waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. „A…aber…" Sie konnte nicht sprechen, sich nicht bewegen, nicht einmal klar denken. Nichts funktionierte.

„Das ist doch die Sache die du dir seit Ewigkeiten am meisten wünschst, nicht wahr? Das sich unsere Lippen ein einziges mal berühren, nur für einen kurzen Moment. Du sehnst dich danach, dein Verlangen frisst dich doch fasst auf." Ihre Finger strichen leichte Kreise auf Paiges Arm.

Phoebes Sicht (Barbas steht neben ihr, sie sieht was mit Paige und der unechten Phoebe passiert, wird von Paige aber nicht wahrgenommen.)

„Na Phoebe, überrascht dich das?" Sie konnte nicht glauben was vor ihren Augen geschah.

„Das…das ist nicht wahr. Du machst das mit deinen Kräften." „Ich steuere nur ihre Umgebung. Paige entscheidet selbst was sie tut. Und ihr scheint es zu gefallen. Sie wehrt sich ja nicht einmal."

Paiges Sicht

Paige saß immer noch stumm da. Was sollte sie auch machen? Sie wegstoßen? Nein, dafür gefiel es ihr viel zu sehr. Sie küssen? Das ging auch nicht. „Paige, willst du wissen was ich fühle?" „…j…ja." „Ganz sicher?" Phoebes Hand glitt langsam nach hinten zu ihrem Gürtel, wo sich etwas Glänzendes befand. „…ja." „Ich fühle mich…" Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „…von dir abgestoßen." „W…was?" „Es ist widerlich das du so etwas fühlst. Das ekelt mich an. Dachtest du wirklich ich würde so was von dir wollen. Es widert mich einfach an…Nein, noch besser, DU widerst mich an." Ihre Hand hatte das glänzende etwas an seinem Griff fest umschlossen. „Wenn ich jetzt so nachdenke, und mir die ganzen Momente wo du mich berührt hast einfallen, könnte ich kotzen." Ihre Hand kam langsam wider nach vorne, was Paige jedoch nicht bemerkte. „W…wieso sagst du so was?" Paige liefen die Tränen. „Weil es stimmt. Ich wünschte ich wäre dir nie begegnet." Sie holte aus.

Phoebes Sicht

„Neiiin!" Der Dolch durchbohrte Paige. Sie schrie auf. „Paige!"

Paiges Sicht

Paige sackte zusammen. Die unechte Phoebe stand auf und ging zur Tür des Dachbodens. Dort stand ein gelangweilter Leslie der sich gähnend die Hand vor den Mund hielt. „Das hat ja ewig gedauert. Ich dachte schon du wirst nie fertig. Komm wir gehen." „Ja sofort." Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und schaute sie verachtend an. „Ich bin froh das ich's endlich gemacht habe, nun muss ich ihr dreckiges Gesicht nie wider sehen." Die beiden lachten und verschwanden. Zurück blieb eine am Boden liegende Paige. Sie hielt sich die Hände über den Bauch, der wie wild blutete.

Phoebes Sicht

„Paige…" Phoebe flüsterte, der Schock hatte ihre Stimme gestohlen. „Und, das hättest du wohl nicht erwartet, oder? Platzangst, das ich nicht lache. Und die ganze Zeit hast du nichts bemerkt während sie die unschuldige Schwester gespielt hat. Sag mal, was ist das für ein Gefühl?" Phoebe hörte nicht was Barbas sagte. Sie sah nur auf Paige, die weinend auf dem Boden lag und sich die Hände über ihre Wunde hielt. Sie war so hilflos. So allein.

Paiges Sicht

/Warum hat sie das getan? Warum hat sie das nur getan? Es tut so weh./ Sie sah an sich herunter und nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand von der Wunde. Sie blutete immer noch stark, es schien als wenn es niemals aufhören würde. Plötzlich hörte sie eine ihr sehr bekannte Stimme.

„Paige, kannst du mich hören?" Sie sah hinauf und erblickte Phoebe die an Ketten gelegt war. Neben ihr stand Barbas und grinste höhnisch. „Aber wie…" Paige kam nicht dazu ihren Satz zu beenden da sie von einem Energieball von Barbas weggeschleudert wurde und hart auf einem Holztisch landete.

Phoebes Sicht

„Hör auf!" Phoebe versuchte sich von den Ketten loszureißen doch scheiterte kläglich. „Oooh, gefällt dir die Vorstellung denn nicht? Es geht doch noch weiter." Plötzlich sprang dir Tür des Dachbodens auf und ein sehr wütender Leo stürmte hinein. Er blickte auf Barbas und begann ihn zu elektrisieren. (Ich weis nicht wie sich seine Kraft nennt.) Barbas schrie auf, doch Leo machte nur noch doller weiter. Flammen begannen Barbas zu verbrennen und kurz darauf war nur noch ein kleiner Haufen seiner Asche übrig. Die Ketten die Phoebe noch eben festhielten lösten sich kurzerhand in Luft auf wodurch sie zu Boden fiel. „Leo gottseidank. Du musst schnell zu Paige und sie heilen. Sie wurde angestochen." Das lies sich Leo nicht zweimal sagen und eilte sofort auf Paige zu die bewusstlos in den Trümmern des Tisches lag. Als er sie auf den Rücken drehte bemerkte er dass sie nur am Kopf verletzt war. „Phoebe, sie hat nur einen leichten Kratzer an der Stirn. Ansonsten ist sie doch in Ordnung." Er legte seine Hände über ihren Kopf und begann sich zu konzentrieren. Wenige Sekunden später war der Kratzer verschwunden. Paige atmete scharf ein und richtete sich auf. „W…was ist passiert? Wieso starrt ihr beiden mich so an? Und warum liege ich in den Trümmern von unserem Tisch?" „Kannst du dich nicht mehr erinnern?" Phoebe war inzwischen aufgestanden und zu Paige gegangen und kniete nun vor ihr. „D…doch schon, ein bisschen glaube ich. Wo ist Barbas?" „Leo hat ihn vernichtet." „Oh." War alles was sie sagte. „Ähm, ich geh mal runter zu Piper und sehe nach ihr okay? Euch geht's ja soweit ganz gut." Mit diesen Worten beamte Leo sich hinaus und lies die beiden Schwestern allein zurück.

Paiges Sicht

„Dir geht's auch gut, oder?" „Hm? Oh, ja, bei mir ist alles in Ordnung." „Deine Handgelenke sind aber ganz schön rot. Soll ich mal schauen?" Paige streckte ihre Hand nach Phoebes aus. „NEIN!" Diese schlug Paiges Hand ruckartig weg und stand schnell auf. Dann sah sie Paiges verletzten Gesichtsausdruck. „I…ich meine, das ist nicht nötig, mir geht's gut." Sie wartete einen kurzen Augenblick, dann ging sie schnell in Richtung Tür. „W…wo gehst du hin?" Paige klang etwas unsicher. Warum benahm sich Phoebe auf einmal so komisch/Hab ich irgendwas falsch gemacht/ „Ich…ähm…ich gehe…runter. Ja, genau. Ich gehe runter…zu Piper." „Oh, ach so." „Ja, genau…Ich geh dann jetzt mal." Mit diesen Worten eilte Phoebe zur Tür hinaus und die Treppe hinunter, um eine verwirrte Paige zurückzulassen. /Das war wirklich seltsam. Ich frage mich ob es etwas damit zu tun hat was Barbas mit ihr angestellt hat. Sie hat gesagt das Pipers oder mein Tod ihre größte Angst wäre. Das heißt sie muss irgendetwas das mit uns beiden zu tun hat gesehen haben. Auf jeden Fall war sie die ganze Zeit auf dem Dachboden, jedenfalls bevor Barbas mich angegriffen und nachdem Leo mich geheilt hatte. Sie muss irgendwas gesehen haben als Barbas mich getäuscht hat. Ich frage mich bloß was. Am besten ich rede nachher mal mit ihr. Genau./ Nachdem Paige das beschlossen hatte ging auch sie die Treppe hinunter.

Phoebes Sicht

Phoebe war nach dem kurzen Wortwechsel mit Paige nicht hinunter zu Piper und Leo, sondern in ihr Zimmer gegangen. Sie musste erst einmal realisieren was sie gesehen hatte. Während Barbas sie festgehalten hatte um das ganze Spiel zu beobachten hatte sie das ganze noch nicht richtig erreicht, doch nun wo die Sache in ihrem Kopf angekommen war musste sie das erstmal verdauern. /Oh mein Gott! Meine eigene Schwester! Meine eigene Schwester! Sie...oh …mein…Gott. Meine eigene Schwester/ Dieser Gedanke ging ihr einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Am nächsten Morgen im Manor

Paiges Sicht

Paige rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. Es war Samstag, das hieß für sie ausschlafen. Als sie auf den Wecker neben sich sah bemerkte sie, dass es schon 12 Uhr mittags war. Sie musste wirklich erschöpft gewesen sein, sonst schlief sie nie länger als 10, obwohl das schon wirklich lang für sie war. Aber so oft wird man ja auch nicht vom Dämon der Angst angegriffen. Paige stand auf und zog sich langsam um bevor sie aus ihrem Zimmer und die Treppe hinunter ging. Gerade bevor sie in die Küche gehen wollte konnte sie hören wie Piper und Phoebe miteinander sprachen. /Eigentlich sollte ich ja nicht lauschen, aber es wird ja niemandem wehtun, oder/

„…und dann hat die von Barbas erzeugte Phoebe gesagt das Paige sich wünsche, das wir…uns…" Paige bemerkte das die Tür einen kleinen Spalt offen war, also lugte sie hindurch. Piper stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür und Phoebe hatte ihren Kopf zum Fenster gewand. Sie fuhr sich durch ihre Haare. Etwas was sie sonst nur machte wenn sie nervös war, und zwar wirklich nervös „Na sag schon Phoebe, sooo schlimm kann es ja nicht sein, oder?" „Sie wünscht sich das wir uns küssen, Piper!" „Oh." War alles was sie sagen konnte. Das hatte sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?" „Hm…hast du schon mit ihr drüber gesprochen?" „Bist du verrückt? Was hätte ich denn sagen solle? Hey Paige, ich weis das du in mich verliebt bist obwohl wir Schwestern sind, aber das kriegen wir schon wieder hin. Na klar!" Bei dem Wort verliebt zuckte Paige etwas zusammen. „Also weis sie nicht das du es weist?" „Nein, ansonsten hätte sie doch was gesagt, oder?"

Piper überlegte einen Augenblick. „Nicht unbedingt. So was bespricht man doch nicht…" Sie wurde durch ein lautes Knarzen hinter sich unterbrochen.

Paige hätte sich schlagen können, wieso war sie nur so ungeschickt? „Paige, bist du das?" Paige hörte das Piper näher auf die Tür zu kam. Also machte sie das einzige was ihr einfiel, sie orbte sich weg. Sekunden nachdem sie in tausenden von blau weissen Lichtern verschwunden war, riss Piper die Tür auf. „Hm, muss mich wohl geirrt habe."

Als Paige in ihrem Zimmer auftauchte machte sie schnell die Tür zu, die sie vorher aufgelassen hatte. Dann legte sie sich auf ihr Bett und starrte an die Decke. /Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Ich sitze in der Falle. Phoebe weiß es. Und Piper auch! Wahrscheinlich verbünden sich die beiden jetzt gegen mich. Ich bin so was von am Ende. Außer…außer ich lasse mir eine Ausrede einfallen. Aber was nur? Oh, am besten irgendwas mit einem missglückten Zauberspruch. Genau! Hm, welcher bloß? Vielleicht etwas mit Objekten der Begierde? Nee, besser Suche nach wahrer Liebe. Dann kann ich sagen dass der persönliche Vorteil mich so verändert hat. Und wenn sie mich fragt warum gerade sie, kann ich ja sagen das sie mich als erste gesehen hat nachdem ich den Zauber gesprochen habe. Das ist perfekt/

Phoebes Sicht

„Also, was soll ich jetzt machen?" „Sprich sie drauf an!" „Ohhh, ich hab dir doch schon gesagt das das nicht geht. Du bist mir wirklich keine große Hilfe!" „Es ist aber das einzige was du machen kannst. Willst du ihr etwa lieber die ganze Zeit aus dem Weg gehen? Außerdem könnte es auch eine Erklärung dafür geben." „Ach ja? Welche denn bitte?" „Dämonen zum Beispiel." „Was?" „Ja, könnte doch sein. Bei so ner Sache wären wir doch ein leichtes Ziel." „Wieso sollten sie gerade so was machen? Wenn sie mich hassen würde, okay, dann könnte ich mir das ja vorstellen, aber mit Liebe?" „War ja auch nur so ne Idee." „Ne ganz schön schlechte." „Fällt dir denn was besseres ein?" Phoebe blickte zu Boden. „Na also."

Paige hatte sich gerade in die Küche georbt als Phoebe und Piper zu sprechen aufgehört hatten. „Hi ihr beiden." „Oh, hi Paige." Phoebe sah nervös zur Seite und versuchte Paiges Blick zu meiden. Piper sah zwischen den beiden hin und her, und dann auf ihre Uhr. Auf einmal fing Chris an zu schreien. „Ich geh mal schnell zu ihm, ihr beiden könnt euch ja etwas unterhalten." Sie sah Phoebe mit einem Blick an der sagte: Erzähls ihr! Dann spurtete sie die Treppen hinauf um zu Chris zu gelangen. Die beiden blieben einige Minuten still und sahen sich immer wieder schweigend kurz an, bis Paige das Wort erhob. „Phoebe, kann ich etwas mit dir besprechen?" /Was, sie will etwas mit mir besprechen? Oh nein, das kann nichts gutes heißen./ „Ja…na klar. Red drauf los." „Also, es ist etwas worüber du wahrscheinlich nicht sehr erfreut sein wirst." Phoebe schluckte. „Erzähls mir." „Ähm, also wie fang ich am besten an. Weist du noch als du letztens auf den Dachboden gekommen bist und ich kurz davor einen Zauber gesprochen habe?" „Nicht wirklich." „Hm, naja. Ich habe auf jedenfall einen Zauber gesprochen. Aber der ist irgendwie schiefgegangen." „Was für ein Zauber?" „Suche nach wahrer Liebe." „Und was ist schiefgegangen?" „Ich habe nicht gemerkt das der Spruch mehr als eine Seite hat." „Und?" „Der Spruch sagt das man sich in die erste Person die man nach seiner Ausführung sieht verliebt." „Und weiter?" „Ich habe mich in dich verliebt." „Oh." Phoebe seufzte erleichtert auf. „Ist das alles? Nur 'oh'?" „Ich hatte mit etwas schlimmeren gerechnet." „Und mit was?" „Das du dich wirklich in mich verliebt hast." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich habe gesehen was Barbas dir angetan hat, und da hab ich gedacht… das du vielleicht…" „…in dich verliebt bist." „Genau." Phoebe kratzte sich kurz an ihrem Kopf. „Naja, wenn man es genau nimmt, bin ich das ja auch." Nach diesem Satz erschreckte Phoebe und sah Paige etwas ängstlich an. Als Paige das sah, redete sie schnell weiter. „Ich meine war. Also ich war in dich verliebt. Jetzt bin ich das nicht mehr. Ich meine nicht mehr so richtig, nur noch ein bisschen." „Also geht die Wirkung nach einiger Zeit weg?" „Jap, sieht ganz danach aus." „Gottseidank. Stell dir mal vor du wärst wirklich in mich." Phoebe lachte etwas gequält auf. „Das wäre wirklich…" „Gruselig." „Genau. Ich bin wirklich froh das du nur falsch gezaubert hast. Obwohl du die Risiken eigentlich kennst." „Tja, aber man muss doch seine Fehler machen." Diesmal war es an Paige zu lachen, obwohl es sie innerlich schmerzte. „Ich geh dann jetzt mal wieder nach oben, ich muss noch ein paar Sachen erledigen." „Okay, ich muss auch noch weg. Bis später."

Paige eilte hinauf und schloss die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und lies sich dann an dieser hinuntergleiten. /So, jetzt hab ich mich aus der Falle gezogen und alles ist wieder beim alten. Phoebe denkt wieder das ich sie wie eine Schwester liebe, Piper wird das wahrscheinlich auch bald von ihr hören und ich sitz wieder hier und bin allein. Super. Ich freu mich./

Phoebe stand in der Küche. Sie wusste nicht wirklich was sie tun sollte. Natürlich war sie erleichtert das Paige nur einen Zauber missglückt hatte, aber irgendwas kam ihr komisch an Paiges Erklärung vor. Sie wusste nicht was, aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht, da war sie sich sicher. /Naja, ich kann mir darüber ja auch noch später Sorgen machen./

Einige Stunden später im Manor

Piper stand in der Küche und wischte grade die schleimigen Reste eines Dämons weg. Dabei dachte sie darüber nach was Phoebe ihr vorhin am Telefon erzählt hatte. Es war schon komisch das Paige direkt nach dem Phoebe und sie über die Sache mit Barbas geredet hatten gekommen war und alles aufgeklärt hatte. Als wenn Paige gewusst hätte das sie geredet hatten. Plötzlich hörte Piper einen Schrei und kurz darauf einen schweren Schlag. Sie rannte sofort ins Wohnzimmer und sah das Paige bewusstlos am Boden lag. Vor ihr stand ein bulliger Dämon und grinste. „Könnt ihr uns nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen?" Piper war genervt, da war schon der 4. an diesem Tag, als wenn sie nichts besseres zu tun hätte. „Du wirst sterben, Hexe." Der Dämon wollte gerade einen Feuerball auf Piper zuschnellen lassen, da hatte sie ihn schon gesprengt. Dann eilte sie zu Paige. „LEO!" Wenige Sekunden nach ihrem Ruf materialisierte sich ihr Mann vor ihr. „Was ist schon wieder?" „Uns hat noch ein Dämon angegriffen." „Noch einer?" „Ja, und er hat Paige verletzt, wärst du so freundlich und sie zu heilen?" „Ja, na klar." Leo kniete sich zu Paige hinunter und lies seine Hände über ihre Wunden gleiten. „Wieso dauert das denn so lange?" „Ich kann halt nicht alle Wunden auf einmal heilen. Das dauert eben etwas wenn man nach der Reihe arbeiten muss." Kurz nach dem Leo das gesagt hatte wurde Paige wach. „Geht's dir wieder gut?" „Ja, alles wieder normal." „Dann werde ich ja hier nicht mehr gebraucht." Leo sah Piper noch einmal kurz an, bevor er sich wegorbte. „Du hast den Dämon vernichtet, oder?" „Hm? Oh, ja, hab ich. Wieso?" „Dann brauchst du mich ja nicht um nach ihm zu suchen. Ich geh wieder in mein Zimmer." Paige stand schnell auf und eilte die Treppen hinauf um sich wieder in ihrem Zimmer zu verschanzen. Als sie ihre Tür geschlossen hatte, öffnete sich die Eingangstür des Manors und Phoebe kam hinein. „Hi." „Hallo." Phoebe schleppte einen großen Geschenkkorb vor ihrer Brust, den sie unsanft auf den Boden fallen lies. Ein lauter Knall folgte. „Hat da jemand schlechte Laune?" Phoebe gab Piper einen ihrer Blicke, worauf diese sofort verstummte. „Leslie ist weg." „Was? Wieso das denn?" „Er hat doch nur für einen Monat hier gearbeitet." „Und der ist jetzt vorbei?" „Eigentlich nicht, aber er meinte, da ich ja so oft im Büro auftauchen würde, schiene es mir ja ganz gut zu gehen und das er nicht mehr benötigt würde." „Oh, Süße, komm her." Piper hielt ihre Arme zur Umarmung offen, die Phoebe sogleich in Empfang nahm. „Du hast ihn echt liebgewonnen, oder?" Phoebe nuschelte irgendwas das sich wie Kann sein anhörte. „Komm, das schreit nach Kill it before it dies (Sorry, ich kenne den deutschen Titel nicht) und Eiscreme." Piper lächelte Phoebe aufmunternd an, bevor sie alle Sachen für ihre Aufmunterungsorgie holte.

Paige saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und zeichnete. Schon den ganzen Tag hatte sie das getan, immer wenn die Dämonen mal zur Abwechslung Ruhe gaben. Ihr Zeichenbuch besaß einen ledernen Einband und hatte eine kleine Notiz auf der ersten Seite: Damit du nicht immer auf den losen Blättern rumkritzelst. Ihre Schwestern hatten ihr das Buch zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Als alles noch normal war.

Seit sie das Buch bekommen hatte, hatte sie es ihren Schwestern nur einmal gezeigt. Als sie Prue gezeichnet hatte. Danach nicht mehr. Dann hatte die Sache mit Phoebe angefangen. Ihr Buch war voll mit Zeichnungen von Phoebe. Die meisten hatte sie aus dem Kopf gezeichnet, die anderen wenigen waren durch heimliches Beobachten entstanden. Nicht wie bei einem Stalker, wie bei jemand verliebten. Momentan arbeitete Paige an einer Bleistift Collage von Phoebe. Sie hatte ungefähr drei Bilder von Phoebe, wobei sie jedem viel Aufmerksamkeit und Zeit geschenkt hatte. Sie nahm ihren Stift in die Hand und begann zu zeichnen.

Etwa zwei Stunden später hörte Paige ein leises Klopfen an der Tür, was sie dazu brachte ihr Buch sofort zuzuschlagen, um unerwünschten Augen den Einblick zu verwehren. „Wer ist da?" „Ich bin's, Piper. Hab deine Wäsche." „Oh, komm rein." Als sich die Tür öffnete musste Paige etwas blinzeln, da Piper den Lichtschalter anmachte. Sie hatte nur mit einer kleinen Schreibtischlampe gezeichnet, weshalb ihre Augen einen kurzen Moment brauchten um sich an das helle Licht zu gewöhnen. „Sag mal, wieso sitzt du hier denn im Dunkeln?" „Ach, ich habe bloß die Zeit vergessen und da hab ich nicht gemerkt dass es dunkel geworden ist." „Ach so." Piper legte Paiges Wäsche auf ihr Bett, dann sah sie sie an. „Ist noch was?" „Nein, wieso?" „Naja…du stehst hier und starrst mich an." „Wirklich?" Piper lachte nervös auf. „Also, was ist los?" „Also…eigentlich ist es nichts wirkliches. Ich wollte nur mal nach dir sehen. Du hast dich den ganzen Tag hier drin verbunkert." „Du meinst wenn die Dämonen mal fünf Minuten Ruhe gegeben haben?" „Ja, so in etwa." „Und das ist alles?" „Ähm…" „Wieso bist du hier?" „Phoebe hat mir das mit deinem missglückten Zauber erzählt." „Und jetzt willst du mir eine Standpauke über den Missbrauch und den persönlichen Vorteil halten?" „Was? Nein, ich…" „Dann gibt es auch keinen Grund für dich hier zu sein, oder?" „Ich…" Paige ließ Piper nicht zu Wort kommen. „Geh lieber zu Phoebe, die braucht dich." „Aber…" „Sie muss sich doch irgendwo über ihren tollen Leslie beklagen." „Wieso bist du so zickig?" „Bin ich nicht!" „Ist es wegen dem Liebeszauber?" „Nein, und jetzt verschwinde!" „Er wirkt also immer noch." „Sofort!" Paiges Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Unterton. „Na gut, aber wenn du darüber reden willst…" Pipers Satz wurde mit einem wütenden Blick Paiges abgewürgt. Die beiden sahen sich noch einen Moment an, wobei Paiges Augen böse funkelten, bevor Piper den Raum verlies. Paige seufzte auf, erleichtert war sie jedoch nicht. Wieso auch sie war in ihre eine Schwester verliebt und die andere wusste davon und würde es wahrscheinlich bald erzählen. Paige knipste ihre Lampe aus und legte sich auf ihr Bett, um die Decke anzustarren. Schlafen würde sie eh nicht.

Piper hatte gerade Paiges Zimmertür geschlossen als ihr eine verschlafene Phoebe entgegentrottete. Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Es sah wirklich süß aus wie sie da mit ihren zerzausten Haaren und müden Augen, die sie sich rieb, stand. Sie war vorhin auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. „Na du Schlafmütze?" „Ha, ha." Phoebe sah sie gespielt böse an. Piper hob verteidigend ihre Arme. „Hey, ich bin nicht auf dir eingeschlafen und hab dich voll gesabbert, das warst du." Phoebe bekam einen leichten Rotschimmer auf ihren Wangen. „Ist doch jetzt egal." „Gut, wenn du meinst." Piper lies ihre Hände wieder hinuntersinken. „Was ich dich eigentlich fragen wollte, wo kam das Geschrei eben her?" „Oh, ich hatte sozusagen eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit Paige." „Wirklich? Um was ging es?" Piper überlegte kurz. Sollte sie die Wahrheit sagen? Dann würde sie Phoebe wahrscheinlich nur wieder beunruhigen. „Ach, ähm nur darum das Paige ihre Klamotten immer überall rumliegen lässt. Du weißt doch wie sehr ich Unordnung hasse." „Hm, ja. Stimmt." „Naja, ist ja jetzt auch unwichtig."

Paige saß auf ihrem Bett. /Piper weis es. Sie hat es selbst gesagt. Wenn sie es Phoebe erzählt ist es vorbei. Dann kann ich einpacken. Bestimmt schmeißen die beiden mich raus und rufen mich nur noch wenn sie die Macht der drei brauchen. Sie werden mich hassen. Das tun sie ja sowieso schon./

Es war nun etwa eine Woche her seit sich Leslie von Phoebe getrennt hatte und Piper und Paige die „kleine Auseinandersetzung" hatten. Paige hatte es so gut wie möglich vermieden, mit Phoebe oder Piper zu sprechen. Das war ihr auch sehr gut gelungen da sie meistens eine Ausrede parat hatte, falls Piper mit ihr sprechen oder Phoebe etwas von ihr wollte. Außer Hallo und Tschüss hatte sie praktisch nichts zu den beiden gesagt. Phoebe schien das ganze jedoch nicht so wirklich mitzukriegen, denn wenn sie nicht an der Arbeit war, machte sie mit irgendwelchen Typen im P3 rum, was Paige zu ignorieren versuchte. Was hatte sie denn auch für eine andere Möglichkeit?

Paige stand gerade in der Küche und trank ihren Kaffee, als Piper hineinkam. „Guten Morgen." Piper lächelte Paige an, die nun dabei war ihre Sachen für die Arbeit einzupacken. „Sag mal, können wir reden?" „Ah, das ist jetzt ganz schlecht. Ich muss zur Arbeit." „Wir können heute Abend reden, wenn du wiederkommst." „Geht auch nicht, ich muss heute Überstunden nehmen und danach auch noch woanders hin." „Oh wirklich? Wohin denn?" „Ähm…" Paige sah kurz auf ihre Uhr. „Ah, ich muss leider auch schon los." Mit diesen Worten stürzte Paige praktisch aus der Küche. Piper seufzte. „So wird das nie was…" „Was wird nie was?" Phoebe war gerade in die Küche hineingekommen. An ihrem Hals waren Knutschflecke und sie roch nach Alkohol. „Ach, nicht so wichtig." Piper hatte die ganze Woche lang versucht mit Paige zu reden, die ihr jedoch jedes mal entwischt war. Und mit Phoebe hatte sie eigentlich auch nicht wirklich geredet, sie war ja fast jede Nacht bei einem anderen Typen. Piper konnte sich schon denken warum sie das machte, Leslie musste ihr echt das Herz gebrochen haben. „Sagmal, weist du wo die Aspirin sind? Ich hab nen höllischen Kater." /Soviel Wodka Tonic ist wohl doch nicht so gesund./ „Du hattest die Packung zu letzt. Eigentlich hattest du sie in letzter Zeit immer." „Was soll das denn heißen? Willst du mir was unterstellen?" „Nein, ist mir bloß so aufgefallen. Naja ich muss dann noch mal zu Chris. Wyatt muss ich auch noch in die Zauberschule bringen." Mit diesen Worten verließ Piper die Küche. Phoebe lies sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Oh man."

Es war etwa 10 Uhr Abends als Paige aus ihrem Wagen stieg und das „Greyes" betrat. Sie setzte sich an die Bar und bestellte sich einen Drink. „Hey kleine, willst du mal nen richtigen Mann sehen?" Ein Typ, vielleicht vierzig zwinkerte Paige zu. Er lallte ein wenig. „Ähm, nein danke." Paige nahm ihren Drink und begann aufzustehen, als der Kerl sie festhielt. „Komm schon, du würdest super in meine Sammlung passen. Mein Wagen ist draußen." Paige wollte gerade etwas sagen als sich ein zweiter Mann einschaltete. „Die Dame hat gesagt sie möchte nicht. Sie sollten ein Nein als Antwort akzeptieren, es ist schwach wenn man betteln nötig hat, oder?" „Halt dich da raus Junge, du hast noch ne Menge zu lernen was Frauen angeht." Er zerrte an Paiges Arm. „Jetzt komm schon!" „Lassen sie mich los!" Auf einmal schlug der 2. Mann den ersten zu Boden. „Ich denke ich muss nichts mehr über Frauen lernen." Er wandte seinen Blick auf Paige. "Meine werte Dame, hätten sie vielleicht die Ehre mich nach draußen zu begleiten?" Paige überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick. /Soll ich? Immerhin hat er mir geholfen. Aber ich kenne ja nicht mal seinen Namen. Vielleicht würde er mich etwas von zuhause ablenken./ „Gerne doch." Sie lächelte ihn an und ergriff seinen Arm, den er ihr anbot. Dann verließen sie zusammen das „Greyes".

(Das ist erstmal alles was ich geschrieben hab. Werde aber bald wieder updaten.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Habe noch mal ne menge geschrieben aber nicht geupdatet

Um 12 im Manor (immer noch der gleiche Tag)

„Oh, wo steckt sie bloß? Sie sollte doch schon längst zurück sein!" Piper saß im Wohnzimmer und blickte nervös auf die Uhr. Sie hatte den ganzen Abend gewartet, um endlich mit Paige zu reden. „Ob ihr vielleicht etwas passiert ist? Ein Dämon? Nein, dann hätte sie sich ja hierher orben können, oder Leo gerufen. Außer es war ein starker Dämon." Vor Pipers innerem Auge spielten sich grausame Szenen ab, in denen Paige praktisch zerfleischt wurde. „Oooooh, wo bleibt sie bloß?" Wie aufs Stichwort hörte Piper wie sich die Tür öffnete. Sie raste sofort zum Eingang, wo eine ziemlich vergnügte Paige stand. „Dir geht es gut, du bist noch in einem Stück." Sie umarmte Paige heftigst, die leicht zu röcheln begann. „Urks…Piper, du kannst mich jetzt loslassen. Ich krieg keine Luft mehr." „Ja ja, natürlich, Entschuldigung. Ich bin nur froh dass du wieder da bist." „Wieso? Hast du etwa die ganze Zeit auf mich gewartet?" „Ähm, ja schon, irgendwie." „Oh, und warum?" Piper dachte kurz nach. Nun hatte sie die Chance mit Paige zu reden. Sie konnte endlich erfahren warum sie dauernd abhaute und ob sie Phoebe immer noch…liebte. Sie sah Paige an, die glücklich grinste und einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen trug. „Ach...ich hab mir bloß Sorgen gemacht. Du weißt doch, ich als älteste Schwester hab die volle Verantwortung." „Genau, und ich bin noch 5 Jahre alt und kann nicht auf mich aufpassen." „Das hab ich nicht gesagt. Ich mach mir halt Sorgen um dich…und Phoebe." Sie zögerte kurz bevor sie den Namen ihrer Schwester aussprach. Wer wusste schon wie Paige reagieren würde? „Ah, ja…Ist ja jetzt auch egal." Paiges grinsen war zu einem müden Lächeln geschrumpft. „Ist sonst noch was? Ich bin nämlich Hundemüde und wenn ich mich nicht bald mal hinlege komm ich morgen gar nicht mehr aus dem Bett." „Oh, geh ruhig. Ich muss auch so langsam mal ins Bett. Ich kann dankbar sein das Wyatt und Chris jetzt schon die ganze Zeit ruhig sind. Ich geh mal schnell zu ihnen. Gute Nacht." Sie umarmte ihre Schwester noch kurz bevor sie die Treppe hinauf ging. /Das war seltsam./

Einige Wochen später, es war Sonntag, saß Paige vergnügt im Wohnzimmer und telefonierte. Sie grinste und sah so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr aus. Phoebe war bei Myles, ihrem neuesten Typen. Und Piper kam die Treppe hinunter, Chris in ihren Armen. Sie hörte wie Paige lachte und etwas wie „…als wenn du besser bist" sagte. Als Piper im Wohnzimmer angekommen war sah sie das Paige sich die Nägel lackierte während sie telefonierte. Es dauerte kurz bis Paige bemerkte das Piper sie im Türrahmen beobachtete. „Ich muss jetzt Schlussmachen, muss mich ja noch für heute Abend Schickmachen und das kann sich bei mir laaange hinziehen. Also bis nachher dann." Sie legte den Hörer auf den Tisch. Dann stand sie auf und ging auf Piper zu. „Ist was?" Sie ging an ihr vorbei in die Küche. Piper folgte ihr. „Wer war denn das am Telefon?" Paiges Kopf der eben noch tief im Kühlschrank vergraben war kam wieder hervor. „Mh? Ach, das war Kyle." Sie ging wieder auf Schatzsuche. „Oh, kenn ich den? Ich hab noch nie was von ihm gehört." „Er arbeitet bei der Polizei." „…und?" „Was und?" „Naja, wenn das alles ist was du von ihm weißt…" „Was willst du denn wissen? Seine Schuhgröße? Wie viele Muttermale er hat? Oder den zweiten Vornamen seiner Mutter?" Paige war immer lauter geworden. „Hey, hey, hey. Ich wollte nur ein bisschen was über deine neue Bekanntschaft erfahren. Du musst nicht gleich so ausrasten. In letzter Zeit bist du eh immer so…temperamentvoll, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken." Paiges Stimme wurde wieder etwas sanfter. „Entschuldigung. Ich hab halt im Moment viel Stress…an der Arbeit." /Und mit Phoebe./ „Ist das alles? Oder ist da vielleicht noch ein anderer Grund?" Paige wurde sofort nervös. /Was meint sie damit? Weis sie es etwa/ „Was? Nein, was soll denn sonst noch sein? Alles in Ordnung!" Sie lächelte nervös. „Mh, okay. Ich wollte nur sichergehen." Paige entspannte sich wieder etwas. „Naja, ich muss mich dann mal fertig machen, für heute Abend und so. Du weißt schon." „Ja…ja, klar." „Gut." Sie verließ die Küche und ging die Treppe hinauf. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen lies sie sich glücklich auf ihr Bett fallen und seufzte. Es war ja schließlich nicht alle Tage das sie einen gut aussehenden Typen mit Charakter traf. /Ich glaub ich fang echt an, mich in ihn zu verlieben. Er ist intelligent, nett, witzig und heiß./ Bei ihrem letzten Gedanken musste sie grinsen. /Und dazu lenkt er mich auch noch ab. Besser könnte es im Moment gar nicht sein./ Sie lächelte, sprang vom Bett und begann sich der Suche ihres perfekten Outfits zu widmen. Heute Abend würde sie es sich einfach gut gehen lassen.

(Einen Tag später)

„Phoebe, beweg endlich deinen Hintern aus dem Bett!" Piper stand in Phoebes Zimmer. Sie riss ruckartig den Rollladen auf, was aus Phoebe ein Stöhnen hervorbrachte. „Oooh Piper." „Was? Denkst du ich sehe zu wie du dich jeden Abend zu säufst, mit irgend 'nem Typen in die Kiste springst und am nächsten morgen mit einem Kater bis um 12 im Bett liegst? Und dann das ganze Spiel von vorne loslegst? Du kannst froh sein das du Urlaub hast, wenn die Sonderserie im Bay Mirror nicht wäre hättest du schon längst deinen Job verloren. Du schadest damit nicht nur dir, sondern uns allen die in diesem Haus leben. Was sollen Wyatt und Chris von dir denken? Willst du wirklich das ich ihnen erzählen muss, das ihre Tante eine Säuferin ist die rumhurt?" Piper sah Phoebe kurz an bevor sie aus deren Zimmer stürmte. Phoebe blieb in ihrem Bett liegen. Sie schloss die Augen. /Phe, soll sie das doch denken. Das macht mir nichts aus. Es ist mein Leben./ Eine kleine Träne rollte ihre Wange hinab. Sie wischte sie ärgerlich weg.

Paige kam erschöpft durch die Tür des Manors. Letzte Nacht wäre es fast soweit gewesen. Sie hätte beinahe mit Kyle geschlafen, was an sich nicht schlecht gewesen wäre. Sie hatte es sogar gewollt, war kurz davor gewesen sich ihm hinzugeben. Wäre da nicht diese kleine Sache in ihrem Kopf gewesen. Kyle und sie hatten vor seiner Tür gestanden, eng umschlungen und sich innig küssend. Er hatte an ihrem Ohr geknabbert und leise gehaucht ob sie nicht vielleicht reinkommen wollte. Sie bekam eine kleine Gänsehaut trotzdem fühlte sie sich als ob sie glühen würde. Und dann kam sie in ihren Kopf. Das Bild ihrer Schwester. Sie schubste Kyle schlagartig weg und sah ihn geschockt an. Er wurde rot und verunsichert. „Ähm, wir müssen natürlich nicht. Ich dachte nur…weil wir ja jetzt schon einige Zeit…und ähm, naja…." Er stockte und wusste nicht recht was er sagen sollte. Dafür redete Paige jetzt schnell. „Ich fühl mich nicht gut. Ich glaub ich hab ne Grippe und da will ich dich nicht anstecken. Ich geh jetzt besser." Kyle griff nach ihrem Arm und sah sie peinlich berührt an. „Paige es tut mir Leid wenn ich zu weit gegangen bin. Wir müssen nichts tun. Bitte sag mir das du jetzt nicht sauer bist." Er schaute etwas wehleidig. „Ich bin nicht sauer." Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen als sie es sagte. „Ich bin einfach erschöpft, ich muss mich hinlegen. Ich ruf dich an wenn es mir besser geht." Dann glitt ihre Hand aus seinem nun lockeren Griff und sie begann sich auf den Weg nach Hause zu machen.

(hier setzt es wieder da wo Paige nach hause gekommen ist an)

Als Paige die Tür hinter sich zumachte sah sie wie Piper wütend in die Küche stürmte. Sie ging ihr hinterher. „Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?" Sie grinste Piper an, was sie jedoch im selben Augenblick wieder lies. Piper konnte aber auch echt böse gucken, lag wahrscheinlich in den Genen der Halliwells. „Was ist denn passiert? Etwas mit Leo? Oder hat ein Dämon angegriffen?" „Nichts von beidem." Piper hackte mit einem Messer auf etwas Petersilie ein. „…und warum bist du dann so sauer?" „Ich bin nicht sauer!" Genau in diesem Moment schnitt sie sich in den Finger. „Argh, verdammt! Heute geht auch echt alles schief." Sie steckte sich den blutenden Finger in den Mund, während Paige zu einem ihrer Küchenschränke ging und ein Pflaster holte. Das klebte sie Piper dann auf den Finger. „Okay, spätestens jetzt ist klar, dass irgendwas passiert ist. Spuck's schon aus." Piper seufzte kurz. „Ich hab nur mit Phoebe geredet, naja, eigentlich habe nur ich geredet." „…und weiter?" „Ich hab ihr gesagt was ich von ihr halte und das es so nicht weitergehen kann. Dann bin ich aus ihrem Zimmer raus. Ja, und dann warst du auch schon da. Mehr gibt's nicht zu erzählen." Oder anders ausgedrückt, mehr wollte sie jetzt nicht erzählen. „Wechseln wir das Thema." Piper sah an Paige herunter. „Ich hab da auch schon eine gute Idee. Erzähl mir doch mal was gestern Abend oder eher Nacht so gelaufen ist." „Nichts, ich war mit Kyle essen wir haben uns amüsiert und das war's dann auch schon." „Ach ja?" Piper zog ihre Augenbraue ungläubig hoch. „Und deswegen kommst du jetzt erst nach Hause, in den gleichen Klamotten wie gestern? Weißt du, nur weil ich Mutter bin heißt das nicht das du mir so was nicht mehr sagen kannst." /Oh Piper, wenn du nur wüsstest wie gerne ich dir was erzählen würde. Wenn es da doch nur etwas gäbe/ Sie seufzte innerlich. „Es ist wirklich nichts passiert." „Wo warst du denn dann die ganze Nacht?" „Ähm,…" So wirklich wusste Paige das gar nicht. Sie war durch die Stadt gezogen, hatte aber die ganze Zeit nur an das was geschehen war gedacht. „Also, ich war hier und da. Du weißt schon. In ein paar Clubs und so. Ist ja auch egal." Sie gähnte ein wenig. „Du Piper, ich glaub ich leg mich mal ein wenig hin. Ich bin echt tierisch müde." Zur Untermauerung gähnte sie noch einmal. „Okay, ich weck dich wenn es Essen gibt." „Gut, danke." Dann ging Paige die Treppen hinauf. Als sie an Phoebes Zimmer vorbeikam blieb sie kurz stehen, von innen hörte sie leises Schluchzen. In ihrem Kopf begann sofort eine kleine Debatte, ob sie hinein gehen sollte oder nicht. Nach kurzem Überlegen öffnete sie Phoebes Tür. Vor ihr lag ihre Schwester, zusammengerollt auf ihrem Bett. Sie hatte den Rücken zu Paige, weshalb sie nicht merkte, dass sie hineingekommen war. Paige erhob vorsichtig ihre Stimme. „Phoebe, alles in Ordnung?" Das Schluchzen hörte augenblicklich auf und Paige konnte sehen wie Phoebes Körper mit einem mal starr wurde. Sie machte ein paar kleine Schritte auf sie zu, nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Piper musste das nicht unbedingt mitbekommen. Paige stand nun wenige Zentimeter von Phoebe entfernt. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und strich zaghaft über Phoebes Arm, zog ihre Hand jedoch abrupt weg, als ihre Schwester sich umdrehte. Ihre Augen waren rot vom Weinen. Paige kniete sich vor sie und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Phoebe lächelte leicht. Dann kamen die Tränen wieder durch. Paige, nicht wirklich wissend was sie da tat, legte sich zu Phoebe aufs Bett und umarmte sie. Ihre Schwester brauchte jetzt jemanden der sie tröstete. Phoebe kuschelte sich an Paige und legte ihren Kopf auf deren Schulter, was ihr weinen etwas dämpfte. Paiges Herz begann zu rasen. Dann nuschelte Phoebe etwas in ihren Nacken. „Bin ich wirklich so schlimm?" Paige verstand zuerst nicht recht, dann dachte sie an das was Piper gesagt hatte. „Nein. Du bist manchmal zwar etwas schwierig, und auch mal nervig," sie grinste, „aber trotzdem bist du vollkommen in Ordnung." Okay, in letzter Zeit war Phoebe zwar wirklich schlimm gewesen, aber das sagte sie ihr jetzt garantiert nicht. Nicht wenn Phoebes Stimme so zerbrechlich klang. „Sicher?" Kam es genuschelt zurück. „Sicher." Sagte Paige mit ruhiger Stimme. „Danke." Nach einiger Zeit waren Phoebes Schluchzer dann endgültig erloschen. Trotzdem lag Paige noch eine ganze Weile mit ihr auf dem Bett. Und ihr Herz klopfte immer noch so schnell. Bis sie einschlief. Ganz friedlich, ohne die ganzen Probleme. Nur mit Phoebe.

Als Phoebe aufwachte und aufstehen wollte merkte sie, dass sie sich nicht wirklich bewegen konnte. Paiges Arm und Bein waren über sie geschlungen und auch sonst lagerte Paiges Gewicht mehr auf ihr, als auf der Matratze. Als Phoebe sich aus dem leicht Kraken-ähnlichen Griff Paiges befreien wollte, stöhnte diese. Phoebe konnte Paiges heißen Atem auf ihrem Nacken spüren. Es kribbelte in ihrem Körper. Sie ignorierte es. Als sie sich endlich von ihrer Schwester gelöst hatte, ging sie auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Zimmer. Sie wollte Paige nicht wecken. Sie ging die Treppe hinunter und hörte Töpfe und Tassen klappern und scheppern. Piper musste in der Küche sein. Wahrscheinlich versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. Phoebe sprach etwas zögerlich „…hey." „Hey." Piper sah nicht hoch als sie sprach. „Ähm, können wir reden?" „Ich wüsste nicht was es noch zu bereden gäbe." „Piper." „Was? Du hast dich wie der letzte Scheiß aufgeführt. Denkst du mit einer einfachen Entschuldigung wäre jetzt wieder alles okay?" Als Piper hochsah, merkte sie dass Phoebe Tränen in den Augen hatte. „Ich hab ihn geliebt Piper. Was erwartest du? Und weißt du wie du dich benommen hast als Prue gestorben war?" Das war zu viel für Piper. „Lass Prue da bloß aus dem Spiel! Nur weil du eine Rechtfertigung für dein Verhalten suchst gibt dir das nicht das Recht so über sie zu sprechen. Du hast schon so oft mist gebaut, ich hatte gehofft das mit Cole wäre endlich ein Schlussstrich gewesen. Vielleicht war es richtig das du dein Kind verloren hast." Jetzt war Piper zu weit gegangen. Phoebe holte aus und scheuerte Piper eine. Dann lief sie aus der Küche nur um in Paige zu stoßen. „Hey, hey, was ist denn los?" „Kannst du mich wegbringen?" Paige sah sie etwas verwirrt an. „Bitte, ich erklär dir alles später." „Okay." Paige legte ihre Arme um ihre Schwester und orbte sie aus dem Manor.

Als sie sich wieder materialisierten, erkannte Phoebe den Ort nach kurzem Umsehen. Sie waren auf dem Hochhaus wo Paige damals von Shax angegriffen worden war. „Ich komme hier immer hin wenn mir alles zu viel wird." Sie setzte sich an den Rand des Daches um sich an der Balustrade anlehnen zu können. Als Phoebe zögernd stehen blieb zog Paige sie zu sich herunter. Phoebe war heute so gar nicht sie selbst. „Also erzähl mal was passiert ist." „Das müsstest du eigentlich mitgekriegt haben, so laut wie wir waren." Phoebe sah zur Seite. „Schon, aber es wäre ganz gut wenn ich alles wüsste. Piper hat mir auch nichts erzählt." Phoebe gab Paige eine Kurzfassung ihres „Gespräches" vom Morgen und des Streites eben. /Man, bei uns kann es auch keine stressfreie Minute geben. Als wenn ich selbst nicht genug Probleme hätte./ „Du Phoebe, ich bin mir sicher das wir das wieder hinkriegen. Piper braucht jetzt nur etwas Zeit. Sie muss sich beruhigen. Und ich glaube es tut ihr auch schon Leid was sie gesagt hat. Sie ist ja schließlich selber Mutter." „Nein, du hast ihr Gesicht nicht gesehen. Sie war so wütend. Das wird sie mir nicht verzeihen." „Schwachsinn. Sie ist doch deine Schwester, ja, unsere Schwester. Sie würde nicht riskieren dich wegen eines Streits zu verlieren. Um keinen Preis würde sie noch eine Schwester verlieren. Und wenn doch werd ich's ihr schon in den Kopf bimsen." Phoebe lachte kurz durch die Tränen. Dann legte sie ihren Kopf auf Paiges Schulter. /Nutz es nicht aus. Nutz es nicht aus. Nutz es nicht aus./ Paige wiederholte diesen Gedanken wie ein Mantra. „Ich bin so froh dass ich dich hab, Paige." Bubumm, bubumm, bubumm. Paiges Herz schlug immer schneller. „Ächem, ist doch kein Problem." Phoebes Arm war nun über Paiges Bauch und ihr Kopf war auf ihre Brust hinabgerutscht. Paige hatte das Gefühl ihr Herz würde gleich heraus springen. „Können wir noch ein bisschen bleiben? Ich kann Piper noch nicht gegenübertreten und irgendwie gefällt es mir hier." „Klar." Paiges Stimme war eine Oktave höher. „Danke...für alles." Phoebe drückte sie kurz. „Du hast was bei mir gut."

Zuhause lief Piper wild umher. Ihr tat es leid was sie gesagt hatte. Sie wusste wie schwer es für Phoebe gewesen war und das sie in der Liebe schon oft schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht hatte. Es war nur, als sie von Prue geredet hatte war es mit ihr durchgegangen. Ihre tote Schwester war immer noch ein empfindliches Thema für sie. Es hatte damals so wehgetan, den Schmerz hatte sie nie vollkommen verarbeitet. Plötzlich orbte sich jemand hinter sie. Schon erleichtert drehte sie sich um, doch fand sie nicht Phoebe oder Paige sondern Leo vor sich. „Ich glaub wir müssen mal miteinander reden." „…okay."

„Phoebe? Bist du wach?" Sie flüsterte als sie zu ihrer Schwester sprach. „Phoebe?" Sie wartete einige Sekunden. „Das heißt dann wohl nein." Sie hob Phoebe vom Boden und orbte sich mit ihr zurück zum Manor. Dort angekommen legte sie Phoebe auf ihr Bett und tippelte aus dem Zimmer. Als sie die Treppe hinunter kam hörte sie Stöhnen aus dem Wintergarten. Sie ging hin nur um Leo und Piper wild knutschend auf der Couch zu entdecken. „Oh mein Gott! Ihr seid wieder zusammen?" Piper und Leo hatten sich schnell auseinander gesetzt und ihre Kleidung gestrafft. Sie sahen sich beide ein klein wenig verstohlen an, bevor Leo das Wort erhob. „Wir waren niemals nicht zusammen, Paige." Piper nickte zustimmend. „Ihr habt euch die letzte Zeit aber nur in den Haaren gelegen und wenn das ne Beziehung ist…" „Ist ja jetzt auch egal. Ähm, Leo, musst du nicht noch zu einem Schützling?" Er sah Piper fragend an. „Na dein _Schützling._" Betonte Piper auffällig das letzte Wort. „Oh, ach so na klar. Mein Schützling." Er küsste Piper noch kurz auf die Stirn bevor er sich aus dem Manor orbte. „Also los, erzähl!" „Da gibt's nichts zu erzählen. Wir haben geredet und dann…" „Dann habt ihr rumgemacht? Man, ihr habt auch seltsame Themenwechsel." „Ich weis doch auch nicht. Es kam halt einfach so." „Ich hoffe mal das ihr jetzt zusammenbleibt. Dann hätten wir schon mal ein Problem weniger." Den letzten Teil hatte Paige mehr zu sich selbst gesagt. „Wie geht es ihr? Ist sie sehr sauer?" „Nicht sauer, eher verletzt. Du weißt es tut ihr wirklich Leid und sie fühlt sich wegen dir wie Dreck." Piper schaute beschämt zu Boden. „Ich wollte nicht das es so eskaliert, aber ich konnte nicht zusehen das sie so weitermacht." „Ich versteh dich ja, aber sie macht jetzt halt wieder ne etwas schwierigere Phase durch. Ich denke sie braucht Unterstützung, von uns beiden. Vielleicht solltest du mal mit ihr reden. Sie ist oben und schläft." „Oh, da will ich sie lieber nicht wecken." „Ich bin mir sicher das ihr das nichts ausmacht. Und jetzt ab nach oben mit dir!" Sie schob Piper ein Stück aus dem Wintergarten. Dann wartete sie bis ihre Schwester oben an Phoebes Tür angekommen war und sie unsicher öffnete. Als sie sicher war das Piper vollkommen in Phoebes Zimmer war ging auch sie die Treppe hinauf. Die ganzen Ereignisse hatten sie doch ein wenig erschöpft, auch wenn sie mittags schon 2 mal geschlafen hatte. Das war ein typischer Tag im Halliwellschen Haushalt.


End file.
